codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagerou
Kagerou, real name Mishiru Kokumonji, (黒門寺みしる Kokumonji Mishiru) was a member of the Code:Names and a student at Kibou High. Appearance Mishiru/Kagerou is a teenage girl with long light hair who bares a resemblance to Ogami. Her normal attire is the Kibou Highschool uniform with the first few buttons on her shirt undone and an untied neck bow. She also doesn't wear a bra and is missing her left shoe. She also wears a blankets over herself in most of her normal appearances. As Kagerou she wears a long white shirt and long black pants that over extends her arms and legs. She also wears a black Nyanmaru mask that spins like a pinwheel. Personality She seems to have split personality, which can be proven by her pet animals reaction towards Mishiru persona and Kagerou persona. Ogami was also seen saying that Kagerou isnt Mishiru. Mishiru is shy and tends to hide behind things. This is caused by her fear of hurting people as Kagerou. Despite this, she is kind and draws people to remember them, doing so with great accuracy. She also has no qualms about getting naked, doing so in front of Ogami twice. Kagerou is a mystery identity that controls Mishiru. Kagerou acts like a joker, messing with Yuuki and only communicating via paper that comes out of her jacket sleeves. Even though she is a Code:Name, she does not like Eden or agree with her comrades' beliefs. She said that all they are doing is further increasing more violence and bloodshed. Background Kagerou met Ogami when they were young, Ogami was told to stay away from Kagerou. She was raised to protect and also kill the Hybrid. In chapter 181, she is discovered to have worked for Prime Minister Fujiwara behind-the-scenes, along with Nenene. History Kagerou first appears after the conclusion of Toki's and Ogami's battle. When Kouji uses his Void to block Saechika's Shadows, Kagerou appears, using Belphegor to cancel out Kouji's power. When she is about to finish the group off, Uesugi Hajime appears and rescues them. Kibou Festival Kagerou, as Mishiru, appears during the Kibou Festival. She was announced as the Kibou Queen, and, upon seeing Rei, goes up to him and hugs him. In the chapter 153,suddenly animals attack Ogami Rei that seeing as threat to the Mishiru, and Mishiru told them to stop, because Ogami is precious to her. Then, Ogami Rei recovered his childhood memory. He tell the other friend that he met Mishiru at the jungle along with her friend-animal. And he called Mishiru as Miso Soup. He ask her to join play with him. Little Mishiru refused since she was aware that Ogami is the descendant of Emporer, Imperial Blood of Purgatory. Chibigami then proposed her to marry him so they can be together until death separate them. The other shocked of his story, it is because Ogami proposing other girl besides Sakura Sakurakouji. Heisuke called him 'A Gigolo' while Yuuki admire of Chibigami, and Toki give up as playboy. While Sakura talking weird, which making her lying face, but the ither mimic make others know that she's being obviously lying. Mishiru ran away, and Ogami still want to ask her something amd she left a picture that taken by Yuuki. Yuuki and Toki is shocked, that is because the picture where Chibigami and little Mishiru took together. And more shocking, their face is same, like identical twins. Chapter 154, Toki said they are look alike, while Yuuki said both of them are resembles of pictures of Student's President of Kibou Highschool. Sakura ask if Mishiru are related to Imperial Blood of Purgatory and suddenly they hear some noise outside of the window. As Toki check up, he and Sakura look its Black Nyanmaru's mask. and the mask flying into the room. Ogami slash the mask since it flying directly to Mishiru. The mask seem brake into two pieces, Sakura hold Mishiru that seem fainted and as Yuuki hold the broken mask, he said that its confirm that the mask is the same mask of Code:Name Kagerou that attack them before. Mishiru suddenly said that she can't be around with people and shivering. Sakura said that her body is wounded and the animals gone mad. Everyone is going out except Ogami that he said he's gonna stay behind with Mishiru. As they go, Sakura seem more happy with the wide smile saying that she's not worry if Ogami with the other Ogami refer to Mishiru because they look alike. Mishiru got soaked and naked in front of Ogami and make him embarassing, he look the other way and he noticed that Mishiru is drawing a picture, surround with other pictures of him and Sakura. Mishiru give him a four-leaves clover as thanking. Ogami heard something and turn out that his friends playing fireworks, Sakura who afraid of foreworks also been there. Yuuki and the other ask him to join the excitement, when they step out from the room, suddenly tonnes of Black Nyanmaru attacking them. Ogami slashes the masks to protect Mishiru, but Mishiru attacks him with Satan's Blaze from behind, revealing herself as the Code:Name member Kagerou. In Chapter 155, the Code:Breakers seem to sense that Kagerou is not Mishiru since the animals of Mishiru are hesitant towards her. Yuuki said that Kagerou is not Mishiru. Kagerou said Mishiru is only tool to kill Ogami Rei. As she attacking Ogami with Satan Blaze, Mishiru and Kagerou fighting itself, since Mishiru insist to be tool that killing Ogami Rei. Toki seems sense and confirm that Mishiru and Kagerou is not the same person. Recuperation In chapter 181, Kagerou attacks Saechika after he reveals that she was the spy sent by Prime Minister Fujiwara. Beginning of Negation When the Code:Breakers locate the Prime Minister, they find that "Fussy Lunch" has already arrived. However, they can only watch in shock as Kagerou brutally cuts him down, leaving him to lay bleeding on the floor. Kagerou watches as the Code:Breakers come into conflict with the Prime Minister and as the man begins unsealing Pandora's Box. Kagerou then fights against Ogami, entrapping him in Asmodeus's lust illusion. With Ogami incapacitated, she shifts her attention to Rui, who had been attacking the Prime Minister. Although Rui temporarily rebuffs Asmodeus's power, Kagerou suddenly attacks Rui when the latter lets her guard down. Sakura, who had been watching, is then the target of Kagerou's attacks. Kagerou reveals that her motive for her actions was nothing but to witness death, much to Sakura's horror. Yuuki and Kanda come to Sakura's rescue, but Kagerou bursts Yuuki's eardrums with Asmodeus. When Yuuki is about to fall into Negation thanks to Kagerou's attack, Kanda throws Yuuki back up and sacrifices herself to Negation. Gleeful, Kagerou is about to deliver a fatal blow to Sakura when Ogami catches her. Kagerou attempts to use Asmodeus against him, only to discover that it wouldn't work. Ogami reveals that he had taken back Asmodeus from her, and proceeds to defeat her, killing 'Kagerou' and freeing 'Mishiru'. Death With Mishiru restored, the Code:Breakers have little time to celebrate with Yuuki severely weakened and Rui unconscious. The Prime Minister then attacks them with Negation, which he can freely control. Mishiru temporarily defends Sakura from the attacks, but it eventually overwhelms her. As one of the tendrils shoots towards Sakura, Mishiru takes the hit, disappearing into the Negation and leaving behind only a chain of flowers that Sakura had put onto her head. After witnessing Mishiru's death, Sakura turns into her full Rare Kind mode for a second time. Powers/Abilities She has shown so far that she is capable of naturally using the basic three of the Seven Flames and temporarily given control of one of the four higher class flames. It is unknown if she can use the others. Flames of Purgatory *'Satan's Blaze' *'Belphegor' *'Mammon' *'Asmodeus': Zed revealed that he gave the key to Asmodeus to Kagerou. So far it has shown the ability to trap people in an illusion of lust, but it seems to have more powers. She loses control of Asmodeus after Ogami reclaims it. Relationships Rei Ogami The two of them were childhood friends, as well as relatives. At one point, Rei proposed to her so she would never be alone. Although he has forgotten her, she has not forgotten him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Names